The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and particularly to an imaging lens appropriate for a digital camera, a video camera and the like, and an imaging apparatus including such an imaging lens.
Conventionally, a floating focus type lens system, in which focusing is performed by moving at least two lens groups on paths different from each other, was proposed as an imaging lens used in an imaging apparatus, such as a digital camera. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-147373 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-020341 (Patent Document 2) disclose optical systems, in which a first lens group fixed during focusing is arranged closest to the object side, and two lens groups present toward the image side of this first lens group are used as focusing groups, which move during focusing. These two lens groups are moved during focusing in such a manner that a distance between them changes.